The present application relates generally to an actuator for use in internal combustion engines.
Internal combustion engines require various control methods and associated hardware for performance, fuel economy and/or emission control. Some of these involve the control of fluids in multiple flow paths. Some of the multiple flow paths may be substantially parallel, such as the opposite banks of a multiple cylinder V-engine.
Actuators for regulating the fluids in a flow path have been vacuum or electronically driven, but with low resolution, low accuracy of adjustment, and with excess “play” in the linkages. In regulating two flow paths multiple actuators have been used, but synchronization of their operation is difficult. The actuator disclosed herein is a simplified actuator that improves reliability, ease of assembly and reduced cost, and has improved accuracy and repeatability in regulating fluid flow in multiple flow paths.